


Inviting the Devil

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blasphemy kink, Consent Issues, Erotic Horror, Erotica, F/F, Halloween, Humiliation, Lapdance, Lovecraftian Erotica, Other, Predicament Bondage, Rape Fantasy, Religion Kink, Romanticized Noncon, Scary Stories, Sex with a Statue, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Horror, Size Kink, Spiritual Abuse, Spooky, Standing Sex, Statues, Storms, Supernatural Elements, Temptation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, agalmatophilia, fear kink, upright sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: It’s Andy’s first time at the annual Halloween party, and that means she has to complete a dare. Charlotte knows just the dare for her, and it involves the old ruins on the hill that no one goes near at night...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, The Devil (Christian Mythology)/Original Female Character, The Devil (Christian Mythology)/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Inviting the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: story, halloween, I'm gonna round this shit up to, straight, aaaaaaaand, romnoncon, and a bit of, lesbian.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Um… I’m not quite sure where to put this one on the consent spectrum. I’m gonna go with “romanticized non-con” to be on the safe side.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: A girl is coerced by another girl into initiating sexual contact with a statue. Then the statue rapes her. The choose not to warn tag is because the ages of the characters are ambiguous.

“It was a dark and stormy night...”

“That’s horrible, Charlotte.”

“Hate it already.”

“Shut up, guys, I’ve barely started!”

The disdainful murmurs and scoffing died down reluctantly. Every eye was on Charlotte, waiting expectantly as the lantern “campfire” flickered. Rain howled outside and the roof creaked, but it was warm and dry inside the loft. Andy was feeling a little relieved; this Halloween party wasn’t nearly as scary as she was afraid it would be. This was her first year attending one, and Charlotte had made it seem like they would be sacrificing animals or practicing necromancy or something. Charlotte was damn scary. Probably, Andy assured herself, the scariest thing she would see tonight. All they’d done so far was hang out in an abandoned loft and tell some spooky stories. If things stayed this tame all night, she could handle it just fine.

“As I was saying, it was a dark and stormy night...” Charlotte paused to lock her eyes on each of her audience in turn. The amber glow from the lantern made the pink streaks in her hair glow gold. “Sort of like tonight, in fact. The rain was beating down from the rioting sky, furious and passionate, and the wind screamed like a wild horse in heat. Thunderous roars ripped from the throat of the sky, and yet the air was as close and warm as a lover’s body...” Charlotte’s smile sent a shiver down Andy’s spine. “In short, it was a night rather suspiciously like this night...”

“Get on with it,” someone called.

Charlotte obliged, slipping off her leather jacket and speaking slowly, eyes closed. “It was on this particular night, as the sea and sky tore at each other and the storm violated the forest, that a boy named Damien had his darkest, most sinful desires fulfilled.”

Silence for a few moments. When it seemed that Charlotte was prepared to leave it at that, someone spoke up.

“Well, what was it?”

“I’ll bet it was sex.”

“Shut up, Dirk, you’re ruining the story.”

“I’ll tell you what it was,” Charlotte assured them mildly. “But to do so, I have to tell you a bit more about Damien...” She leaned forward, almost whispering so they all had to lean in to hear. “Some people might call Damien morbid. He had a rather _unsettling_ fondness for all things satanic. And his favorite thing of all...” Charlotte paused and her eyes slid to the west-facing window, drawing everyone’s gaze with her. “...was an ancient statue of the devil. The very one that lurks in the old ruins on the hill.”

“What ruins?” asked Andy, unable to contain herself.

Charlotte gave her a sidelong look and a smile that made Andy want to cover herself.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll show you those later... First I need to tell you more about Damien.”

Andy swallowed and hugged her knees to her chest as she listened.

“Whenever he got the chance,” continued Charlotte, her voice a secretive whisper, “Damien would sneak out at night and visit the statue. He worshipped it, found some pleasure in the sin of submitting to it. He would get on his knees before it, stroke its face, sometimes kiss its snarling mouth.”

“Ew.”

“Shut _up_ , Dirk!”

“Sometimes he would bring someone else with him, watching their discomfort as he tried to see how much he could get them to participate in his rituals. But on this particular night, when the wind howled and the lightning sliced a violent shaft through the sky, he went alone.”

The rain drummed outside as everyone listened, transfixed.

“He went alone because he wanted to consummate his relationship with Hell. He wanted to revel in sacrilege because it would feel so good to do so.”

“What did he do?” breathed Andy.

One of Charlotte’s pierced eyebrows flickered as she fixed Andy’s gaze with her own across the lantern’s glow. “Thing is, nobody really knows. We know what he _said_ he’d do, and I’m sure that’s just what he tried to do...“She rolled her shoulders lazily. “I just don’t think everything went... according to plan.”

“What did he say he’d do?”

“Well, you know Damien... He bragged about his intentions to several choice people: mortals he liked to harass. In the dead of night, in the heat of a storm, he walked out to visit his stone devil. He peeled his soaked clothes off, rain running down his naked skin, and embraced the demonic statue like a lover.”

“That’s really disturbing,” muttered someone.

“Isn’t it?” replied Charlotte happily. “In short, not all that out of line for Damien... What was strange was how he was acting the next day...” Charlotte leaned forward, voice lowering for emphasis. “Normally, Damien told his unsettling little stories to people he liked to disturb. But the night after his love affair with the devil, he didn’t say a word. Downright quiet about the whole affair, like he didn’t want to talk about it. And the harder people looked, the more convinced they became...“Charlotte smiled. “That, even if he was trying to hide it, he was walking with a slight _limp_. As though some part of him was... hurting down there.” Charlotte leaned back and stared up wistfully at the ceiling of the loft. “Imagine that.”

“Ew, like he had sex with the statue or something?”

“You know, you guys are the worst audience in the world.”

A tall boy with curly brown hair gave Charlotte a push. “Geez, Shar, you can do better than that. That wasn’t scary, that was just icky. Tell us a _really_ scary story.”

“That _is_ a scary story,” scoffed Charlotte, turning up her pointed nose at the boy. “You all just don’t know how to appreciate it. Tell you what...” She stood up. “...I’ll take you guys down to see the statue that Damien submitted to. Maybe then... it’ll seem a bit more real.”

Andy swallowed. Maybe Joey and the others could take this as poorly crafted fiction, but she for one couldn’t banish the goosebumps that Charlotte had summoned to her skin.

“And _you.”_

Andy nearly had a heart attack as she felt hands on her shoulders, heard Charlotte’s voice terrifyingly close to her ear. “ _You_ still have to complete a dare.”

“Oh yeah, first-timer’s tradition!”

“Aw, be nice to her, Charlotte.”

“What are you going to make her do?”

Charlotte stroked a strand of Andy’s orange hair behind her ear and then stood up. “Oh, I’ll think about it. Come on; let me show you that statue.”

* * *

The storm was violent and unnervingly warm. As they stepped outside the cozy loft, everyone was instantly drenched.

“God, Charlotte, can’t we do this later? It’s _pouring_ out here!” Andy hoped her voice sounded irritated and not fearful. Maybe if she could rally support by bringing up some complaints, there would be a general consensus to stay in the warm loft.

Charlotte cocked her head at the nervous girl and shot her a dirty grin. “Aw, we’ve barely started, Andy. Are you that wet already?”

“I’m with her, Charlotte, it’s crap out here.”

“You guys are wusses. The storm is a _good_ thing; this is just how it was when Damien came here.”

“Yeah, well, Damien was creepy. He probably got off on catching a cold the next day.”

Charlotte brushed a strand of pink-highlighted hair out of her eyes wearily. “You guys are no fun. Listen, you wanted something scary, right?”

Not really, thought Andy.

“Then it’s best that we come out here in a storm. Besides...” Charlotte lowered her voice so that they all had to lean close to hear her secretive whisper. “What if the statue only does certain things when there’s a storm?”

Joey shivered and hugged his arms to his chest. “Come on, Shar, you don’t really believe that.”

“Maybe.” Charlotte grinned at him dangerously. “Maybe not. The question is, will _you_ believe it after seeing the statue.”

Without a word Charlotte turned on her heel and started walking off into the rain. Everyone else ran to catch up before she was lost in the mist and falling water. Andy wondered what she was getting herself into as she groaned and followed Charlotte’s misty silhouette.

It was a short trudge through the woods, through rain and dark, slick branches, past evil little twigs that stroked your face like skeletal fingers. Andy was just starting to wonder if Charlotte was just screwing with them all when they came to a clearing scattered with moss-covered stones: it was the ruins.

“Okay, Charlotte, you got us. At least the ruins are real.”

Charlotte shot Joey a scornful look. “Of _course_ the ruins are real. Now...” She grinned and grabbed the front of Joey’s shirt, yanking the tall boy down to her level. “Go over there and tell me you think that the story about Damien isn’t real.”

Joey seemed a little stunned when Charlotte released him, but, overcome with curiosity, he did as she advised. Everyone else followed nervously behind, Andy in the back.

“Crap, Charlotte, it _is_ real.”

Feeling a definite queasiness stirring in her stomach, Andy stepped into the circle of ruins with everyone else. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. There it was. The statue was easily taller than even the lanky Joey, and its bare chest was wide and strong. Horns curled from spiked hair above a strikingly human face. It might have even looked handsome, painfully so, but there was something distinctly unkind about those cold stone eyes. The wings cut two menacing arcs of shadow against the sky, water dripping from them. The mouth was snarling with lust, legs apart in a battle-ready stance, hands low and clenching as though delighting in the flexing of its own muscles. It probably looked really dumb in the sunlight. But here, in the dark and the wind and the rain, Andy just couldn’t bring herself to laugh at it. The wet, stone body was corded with strength, and in the rivulets of rainwater and flashing light, it almost seemed to be breathing.

“Feeling a little more scared, now?” hissed Charlotte, dark eyes satisfied. Andy swallowed.

Joey ran a hand nervously through his short, curly hair. “Okay, Shar, you got us. The statue is real. It’s creepy as heck. We’re all sufficiently weirded out. Now please, can we get out of the rain before we all catch the haunted flu?”

“Not yet,” denied Charlotte in an ominous singsong, clasping her hands behind her back and swaying her hips from side to side. “You’re forgetting dear little Andy. She has to do a dare.”

Andy’s arms tensed. She had really been hoping they’d forgotten.

Charlotte smiled and sauntered close to her, very close to her, stroking a dripping strand of Andy’s wet, orange hair behind an ear and leaning dangerously close to it as she whispered.

“Are you scared yet, Andy?”

“No,” she lied quickly, chest rising and falling.

“Not even just a little... unsettled?” Charlotte’s hand stroked slowly down her shoulder, making it tingle. “Just a little uneasy? Come on, you can admit it, we’re all a little freaked out.”

Andy stared ahead studiously, trying to keep her breathing level and her voice calm. “Okay... Maybe a little uneasy.”

“Excellent.” Charlotte finally pulled back, letting Andy’s breathing slow down with relief, and cocked her head at the demonic statue. “Now, here’s your dare: We’re going to leave, and I want you to strip down to your skin and give that statue the best lapdance you can muster.”

“ _What?”_ cried Andy, the syllable exploding from her like a lightning bolt.

“Come on Charlotte, that’s not cool!”

“I dunno, that might be kinda hot.”

“Shut up, Dirk, you’re such a perv.”

“I’m not gonna start humping a statue!” snarled Andy, this time with more conviction.

“That’s your dare,” sang Charlotte. She seemed altogether too pleased with this idea for Andy’s liking. “Don’t worry, we’ll keep our distance. I’ll make sure Dirk’s not checking you out.”

Andy shoved her hands in her wet pockets, face steaming with embarrassment and ire in the pouring rain. “Well, If you won’t be watching me, how do you know I’ll even do it? I could just stand here for several minutes and then say it’s done.” Andy kinda wished she hadn’t said that. Maybe it would have worked.

Charlotte was silent for a minute, and then she lifted her gaze to the sky. Everyone else’s eyes followed, blinking in the rain and trying to figure out what she was looking at. After a few eerie seconds of silence save for the pouring rain, there was a bright flash and a responding crackle of thunder. Charlotte smiled and looked back down at Andy.

“The lightning,” she clarified, pointing up at the sky. “When it flashes, we’ll be able to see you for no more than a split second. In other words, we’ll be able to see what you’re up to... without seeing _you.”_

Andy was blushing madly, shaking and not sure how to put words to her indignity. “You... you can’t be serious about this, Charlotte.”

“Why so scared?” With a devilish smile, Charlotte leaned forward and pressed a finger against Andy’s nose. “It’s just a statue, right? You don’t think anything’s going to... _happen_ , right?”

Everyone was quiet. Andy shook her head, muttering under her breath, “This is ridiculous...”

“Actually, it’s pretty creative,” admitted Joey. Andy shot a hateful glare at him as he ran a hand through his wet hair. “It’s even got the sick backstory. I gotta hand it to you, Shar, this is a nice one.”

Charlotte bit her lip. “Of course it is, I thought of it.”

Andy was still clenching her teeth with irritation, but she had a feeling that she had lost the battle. Everyone was staring at her expectantly.

“How long?” she ground out reluctantly, staring at her wet feet.

Charlotte tapped a finger against her chin thoughtfully. “Hm... how about... until you get off?”

“I won’t be _getting off_!” exploded Andy. That was just a step too far!

The others seemed to agree. Joey smacked Charlotte upside the head.

“Okay, Shar, that’s uncool. Look, how about... five minutes, okay? She gives the statue a lapdance in the nude for five minutes, and then we call her back. We don’t start the clock until you’re naked and doing something.” He shot a glance at Andy. “When you’re done, we call time, and you can get your clothes on and come back. And then we’ll call the dare complete. Good?”

“I dunno, I like Charlotte’s idea about her getting off.”

“Shut up, Dirk.”

“So are you gonna do it?” purred Charlotte. Andy could have sworn her eyes had the same sadistic glitter as the statue’s. The little bastards are probably in on it together, an angry little voice in the back of Andy’s mind complained. It was quickly shut up as the older girl took a step closer, her voice low and enticing. “Come on, Andy. Do you accept the dare?”

Andy paused, and then her brown eyes narrowed. “I accept the dare.”

Charlotte’s face spread into a maliciously satisfied grin. It made Andy start to think that she was going to regret what she said.

“Excellent. I knew you had it in you.” She started to leave the ruins, cocking a finger at the others. “Come on, guys, we’d best leave these two alone together. You too, Dirk.”

“Yeah, Dirk, we’re also blindfolding you.”

“Awww, _guys_!”

“It’s for the best, Dirk.”

“Says you.”

Andy watched the small pack of teenagers leave, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the rain fill the silence. What was she getting herself into?

No use in regretting it now; she had already accepted the dare. No way was she going to chicken out. With a resigned sigh she lifted her shirt, pausing one last time to look over her shoulder and make sure that there really was no one watching. All quiet. All empty. She pulled her soaked shirt off and dropped it on a nearby rock.

Her pants were halfway off before the thought clicked. What was she doing? She didn’t have to be naked! Her friends couldn’t see that much detail in a single lighting flash, could they? She could do it in her underwear... she could do it in her clothes!

Andy pursed her lips and cast a glance back at the shadows that her friends had disappeared into. Charlotte would know. Somehow, Charlotte would know, and Andy wasn’t giving her that satisfaction. She kicked her pants off.

She started working out a plan of action as she slid down the straps of her bra and rotated it to undo the clasp. Her brown eyes ran up and down the massive statue. How was she supposed to give that thing a lapdance, exactly? Didn’t a lapdance require... you know... a lap? The thing was standing up! Andy grunted and dropped her bra on the rock. She’d have to hold on with her legs. It would be more like a pole dance... except on a statue. So... it’d be a devil-statue dance. Why did that sound like some forbidden ritual in a mysterious culture of old? Andy hissed softly as she slid her underwear down her legs. Whatever. She could do it. She had strong legs. She just had to look like she was doing something sexy for five minutes, and then they would call her back. Dirk would probably let her go on forever if he could, but Charlotte and Joey wouldn’t let her go overtime. They’d have to honor the dare, and they’d call her back after the five minutes. She trusted them.

Even so, she checked her watch first to see what time it was before taking it off.

Once naked, Andy stood still. The rain felt nice against her bare skin. She tilted her head back for a moment and just let it fall. Strangely soothing. A flash of lighting reminded her that there would be complaints if she didn’t get started soon. She didn’t want anything to subtract from the certainty that she had properly fulfilled the dare. She had better find some way to get started.

Andy walked up to the statue. God, it was huge. She tentatively put her hand to the wet stone of the muscled chest, hissing at the temperature. It was cold, too! She’d freeze! Biting her lip, Andy put her whole hand against it, then the other. Might as well get used to it. She looked up and her heart stopped for a moment at the wet glint in the statue’s eyes. It couldn’t have been grinning like that before. Andy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was almost hard to remember that the thing wasn’t alive. Eyes still closed, Andy tensed and pressed her body against the statue, stifling a yelp at the cool wetness. But it _wasn’t_ alive, it was cold stone. _Very_ cold stone. See? Cold. Stone. Not alive. Not even biotic. Just rock in the shape of a very muscular male with wings and horns and hooves and a tail. And... fangs? Were those little fangs poking out of that hungry smile before?

She must have missed them.

Andy shivered once but found that the coolness of the stone was bearable. In fact, it felt almost nice in the sickeningly warm storm. She wrapped her arms around the statue’s waist, wondering how to get up on it. If she just started humping now, she’d be mostly hitting the legs. The top of her head barely came up to the statue’s biceps. Maybe she could throw her legs around the hips... If only those stupid arms weren’t in the way...

There was another flash of lightning, reminding Andy that she didn’t have a whole lot of time to screw around. Or rather, to _not_ screw around. With a little jump she grabbed at the statue’s shoulders, trying to get a good grip on the wet stone. Before she could slide back down, she threw her legs around the stone waist, gripping it tightly and letting out an unappreciative groan at the sudden coldness seeping into her thighs. After the initial shock, the coolness felt nice, and the stone was startlingly smooth against her bare skin. It almost felt like skin itself. It was strangely intimate to have that cold, wet, surface rubbing against the smoothness of her inner thigh. Andy shuddered. Charlotte was pure evil.

Arms shaking a little, Andy grunted and rearranged them in a more sustainable position. She glanced up at the statue’s expression and her pulse skipped. The hungry, snarling face looked like it was staring right at her, eating her up with its stone eyes. Andy felt a blush coming to her cheeks, feeling suddenly naked even though she was alone. And she was alone! A statue didn’t count!

Andy took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. She needed to start acting like a slut if she wanted to pass the dare. A little half-heartedly, she started rubbing her body up and down the statue’s wet, hard chest. It slid across the smooth stone easily. Felt kinda nice. Encouraged, Andy rocked her hips against the cold stone, letting out a little squeak as she cut it a little close and a splash of prickling cold touched the sensitive flesh between her legs. _That_ was a bizarre sensation. Eeengh. God. Andy stopped biting her lip and let a hissing breath out. She tried rocking her hips again, more carefully this time, unable to maneuver a whole lot and grip the statue at the same time. Maybe she could lick it? That would probably look slutty. But who knew what nasty little species of fungus, bugs, and bacteria had lived, died, and crapped on this thing? Ignoring the fact that it was ominously smooth and clean...

The rainwater running down it looked nice, actually. A little scary, almost like sweat, but temptingly refreshing. Tentatively, she leaned in and caught a drop of rainwater that was falling from the statue’s chin. Okay, that was indeed refreshing, but not slutty. She leaned in again to lick some water off the statue’s chest, cautiously at first, then more confidently. Hey, it looked horny and wasn’t too embarrassing, and she was kinda thirsty anyway. Pretty sweet deal all around. She could do this.

Water was running in rivulets down the statue’s neck. She leaned up to lick some off and grunted a little as her nipples, hard from the cold, rubbed against the stone. Another weird-ass sensation... Andy worked her way up the statue’s face, pulling herself higher to reach it. This was lapdance-esque, right? She licked a drop off the cheek and over the chin. As soon as she reached the cold, smooth lips Andy flinched and pulled back with surprise.

The statue’s eyes could not have been more human, more glittering with sadistic desire. The smile was hungry and eager as ever, and _the freaking teeth were bared._

_They were not like that before!_

There was a sudden flash and crack thunder and Andy jumped with fright. The problem was that her body tried to jump while wrapped around slick, wet stone. Andy’s hands slipped. Her eyes widened for a split second of panic and then she was sliding down the statue, legs unable to grip the frictionless stone. She made a desperate grab for something to hold and managed to hook her fingers weakly over the statue’s shoulders.

Panting, pulse racing the way it always does when your body has just interacted with gravity in an unforeseen way, Andy tried to pull herself together. She bet that had looked stupid. She wasn’t an expert on lapdances, but she was pretty sure they didn’t involve falling off the person you were giving one to. Her friends were probably laughing themselves silly in the trees. Better try to recover. As she tried to shift her hips and get a firmer grip on the statue’s waist, Andy felt something that made her choke on her own lungs.

Something cold, hard, and wet was touching her between her legs.

Eyes wide, Andy clutched the statue in panic as her heart pounded. Just what the hell could be there? She hadn’t noticed anything that should feel like that! She wished she could reach down with her hand to feel what it was, but she needed both of them just to hold on. She was barely holding on as it was. Grunting with effort, she tried to shift her grip and get a better hold on the slippery stone. Whatever it was, she wanted her pussy away from it now. It felt far too much like a male arousal prodding at her entrance. It was even in the right _place_. But it obviously couldn’t be... couldn’t be...

Okay, so maybe the statue’s face looked predatory and aroused, but... hey, it was a statue of the _devil_ , right? Sin of lust and all that. It’s not like... the very un-alive stone carving was actually _responding_ to her failed lapdance. That was ridiculous! Charlotte’s story had been just that... a _story_. There wasn’t _really_ a kid named Damien and he hadn’t _really_ accidentally done something with this very statue... So the thick, stone shaft rubbing teasingly between her legs every time she moved couldn’t possibly be what it felt so convincingly like. And judging by the size of the statue... and by how it felt... the thing must be _gigantic_. Something like that wouldn’t even _fit_ inside her, or any human. Andy shuddered at the thought, and her cheeks flushed as she felt a flush of warmth between her legs. There was a certain degree of curiosity when it came to anything that big being used in _that_ way. And her curiosity was telling her the wrong things right now.

Sure, it probably wouldn’t even fit. But oh god, what if it _did_...?

Andy hissed and cursed her body for responding. The last thing she needed was _more_ wetness.

 _Gotta get a better grip. Don’t care if I have to sit on this thing’s shoulders, gotta get away from_ that... Andy’s fingers pale with cold and strain as they grasped the powerful stone shoulders. A flash of fear seeped through her as she felt herself sliding, dropping millimeter by millimeter, that shaft pressing just slightly harder against her with each passing second. Andy let out a fearful whine and clutched the statue harder, trying to keep herself from slipping more. Something rounded and smooth started teasing her apart. Biting her lip and trembling, Andy let go with one hand and made a desperate grab for the statue’s shoulder. She squeaked with terror as her hand slipped, the other one quickly losing its grip as well... before she could recover, she dropped another inch or two. Onto the stone shaft.

Hard, cold, _thick_ stone slid those two inches into her.

Andy gasped and struggled to maintain her hold. _Something was inside her._ And whatever it was was so freaking _wide_ it was making her shake. Her grip was failing, she couldn’t keep her fingers still. Andy whimpered pitifully as she started to slide lower, the thick shaft pushing deeper and deeper into her. Struggle as she might, she couldn’t pull herself back up, couldn’t stop herself from sinking lower onto it. The cold seeped into her, making her gasp as more and more of the shaft slid into her. Andy panted and fought to pull herself back up again, desperately clutching at the wet stone. She felt so damn _stretched_ it was hard to think. Andy let out a helpless cry that choked off into a squeal as her hands finally slipped from any sort of hold and she slid down several inches of thick, cold stone. She felt her rump touching more stone and realized that it must be the statue’s hands. They at least had definitely been there before... But she hadn’t realized that they had been in the perfect position for grabbing someone’s ass.

Andy leaned her forehead against the statue’s chest, struggling to breathe. The hard stone tip of the rock phallus was prodding places inside her she didn’t know she had. Any movement just made it push and prod even more. Tensing up made her whine at the tightness, but she couldn’t help it; it was just so big. She tried to relax so it wouldn’t stretch so much, but as soon as she did it would push greedily deeper, making her cry out and tighten up again. Eyes watering, Andy reached her shaking fingers up, trying to get a grip on the shoulders to pull herself up. Not far enough. They were just out of reach... Trying to get higher, Andy shifted her hips and cried out as she moved against the stone shaft inside her. It was no good, impaled like this she was helpless...

Inhale. Exhale. She had to calm down so she could get out of this mess. Or rather, so she could get this mess out of her... In spite of herself, her body was coping with the massive violation the only way it could, getting wetter and looser to allow it access. Her pussy was having very different ideas than her brain about what to do with this situation. She couldn’t help it, as much as she really didn’t want to be in this situation, some part of her thought this felt _fantastic_... No, no can’t think about that, can’t think about how big it is or how deep it is or how viciously hard it is... Andy took another deep breath, trying to force herself to relax and stop trembling. The rain ran down her shaking body. Inhale... Exhale... The instant Andy’s body relaxed she slid down again with another helpless groan, now all but grinding against the hilt of the stone shaft, the massive hands on her rump the only thing holding her up.

Andy’s hands flew to her stomach, clutching the place where she knew that long, hard shaft must be inside her. It was penetrating so deep, mercilessly hard, unyielding and unbending. Andy bit her lip and whimpered, whole body shaking with a mixture of shock, fear, and physical stimulation. The rain was mixing with sweat as it ran down her naked body, dripping from her short, red hair. Cold burned her insides, a stabbing shaft of icy rock grinding inside with every shake, every clench. She looked up at the devil’s face fearfully. It was grinning down at her with a look of pure sadistic pleasure. Andy couldn’t write it off this time. It was too real, too fitting, too alive as it looked down at her like a slave. Andy cringed and a submissive whimper escaped her.

She had to get off this thing.

 _Think, Andy, think!_ It was hard to focus, hard to move. She had to pull herself off so she could escape. _Think..._ The hands were holding her up now. She didn’t need her legs. Tense, quivering, Andy slowly relaxed her legs and slid them off the statue’s hips. Every move she made pushed the stone shaft around inside her and every muscle she tensed tightened her around it. She slowly tried to shift her legs to find another grip, tears staring to flow down her cheeks as the massive shaft continued to probe inside her. She bit her lip until it hurt, struggling to ignore the thing violating her as she wrapped her legs more securely around the statue. Her hands were free... she grabbed the statue’s thick, muscled arms to gain more leverage. There. She had it. Andy paused to catch her breath, then clenched her teeth and slowly started pulling herself up.

As the shaft started to slide out of her she let out a whine. She couldn’t ignore the feelings of it moving inside her. Her arms shook. Andy choked out a muffled curse when her grip failed and she slammed back down onto the stone shaft. The force of the impact arched her spine and took the air from her lungs. Andy choked and struggled to regain her composure. _Gotta try again, just ignore it, just pretend there’s no giant satan penis inside you, goddammit..._ Again, Andy slid herself up the shaft, slowly, taking deep breaths to calm herself, whining slightly. Half way up... two thirds... Andy let go of the statue’s arm and made a desperate grab for its shoulder.

Her grip slipped.

 _Wham!_ Solid, massive stone slammed back into her, yanking a cry from her throat. A low rumble of thunder sounded in the distance, sounding far too much like laughter. Andy shuddered and whimpered fearfully, terrified to meet the hungry, pleased gaze she knew the statue would have. Rather than simply supporting her, the hands grabbing her ass seemed to be squeezing it possessively. The wind sounded ominously like a lover’s aroused panting as it breathed in her ears. The thunder seemed to laugh at her, daring her to try escaping again.

Andy held still, shaking. Her insides blazed with cold fire, and she couldn’t with a straight face claim that some part of her didn’t like it. As trapped as she was, as frustrated as she was, as utterly... _screwed_ as she was, there was a part of her that wanted so badly, _so_ badly... to just... to just reach down there...

Get a hand between her legs...

Just to feel how big it was...

 _No_. Andy bit her lip, hard. If she reached down she was going to end up touching herself, and that would just be the final embarrassment. Teeth clenched, she held on with her legs and started pulling herself up the arms.

Slowly, slowly... Andy cringed as the massive shaft slid out of her, trembling with pleasure. Thunder rumbled. She growled a curse at it. The thunder cracked like a whip and she cringed in surprise, slamming back down on the stone shaft with a helpless cry. It was in her so deep now that the impact ground her clit against the base of the shaft, drawing a loud groan from her.

Andy whimpered and gazed up at the statue. She was a little past the point of assuming this was just a regular statue. She had been insolent, and had clearly just been punished for it. The look on the statue’s face seemed to confirm it. She also noticed that the hands grabbing her rump weren’t just grabbing it anymore, but that several fingers were pressing between the cheeks. Andy shuddered. She had a feeling she knew what would happen if she couldn’t get off this statue within the next few tries.

Taking a deep breath, Andy prepared to try again. As she shifted her hips to gain a better grip, she ground against the hilt of the shaft, making her shudder with pleasure. She tried unsuccessfully to ignore it as she moved her legs into a more stable position. By the time she was ready to move her arms, Andy was trembling from the sensations. She bit her lip. Nothing to do but try again... she had to make it this time.

Bracing herself, Andy reached up.

The wet arms were smooth and huge, bulging with muscle. Getting a good grip on them was hard, harder still with that... oh god, _hard..._ with that _thing_ deep inside her. Andy clawed her way up slowly, determined to make it this time. Inch by agonizing inch, the thick stone shaft slid out of her, dragging as much pleasure as possible out of each millimeter. Andy wrenched herself up higher, higher still... Holding on with her legs as tight as she could, she made a grab for the shoulders.

Thunder rumbled, but this time Andy held firm. Legs clenched, she reached up with her other hand and grabbed ahold of the other shoulder. Then, slowly, she began to pull herself up higher. Every second seemed a fearsome battle, with pleasure sucking her back down all the way. Once inside her, the huge phallus seemed awfully unwilling to let her go. Finally, only the thick head of the shaft remained inside her, and Andy paused to catch her breath. Had the rain not already drenched her, she would be dripping with sweat.

Wrapping her arms around the statue’s neck, Andy took a deep breath and tried to pull herself free. Okay, so she’d be be stuck shamelessly horny for the rest of the night, but at least she’d get away. However, the head didn’t seem willing to slip out of her. It seemed caught inside her, thick and smooth and _huge_ , and when she tried to slide off it stretched her almost painfully. Andy bit her lip, eyes watering, and glanced up at the statue. When she saw the look on its face, she cringed away and almost lost her grip.

The smile was gone. In its place was a snarl. _GET DOWN,_ the eyes seemed to say. _NOW._

Andy whimpered meekly and started shaking. Those eyes were penetrating her as surely as the stone shaft, and she couldn’t look away. Trembling, she made a feeble effort to pull herself up, and gasped as the thick head stretched her again. Thunder boomed menacingly and Andy’s nerve wavered. She slipped down an inch, crying out.

The thunder rumbled again, slowly, like a patient predator. Andy let out an unhappy groan as the rain suddenly got harder, pounding her body fiercely. She tried to shift her grip and her hand slipped on the suddenly-much-wetter-than-before stone. The shaft pushed hungrily back inside her. Andy groaned through her clenched teeth and grabbed the statue’s arms, panting and squirming as she slowly slid lower and lower, unable to halt her descent. There was too much water on the arms for her to hold on, all she could do was slow what would have been a plunge to an agonizing crawl. Inch by inch, the shaft pushed its way back into her, and nothing she tried could stop it.

Andy tensed her legs desperately and tried to get a better grip on the statue’s waist, tried to hold herself steady with the grip of her thighs. But the stone was too wet and offered no purchase. All her efforts did was tighten her around the massive stone shaft, pressing it against the walls of her insides. She bit her lip on a yell. Another inch, pushing deeper as though to mock her efforts. Another inch. A faint rumble of thunder sounded like satisfied laughter and Andy whimpered helplessly. Another inch. She was embarrassingly wet. And the wetter she got, the easier the thick stone shaft slid into her.

Andy gasped as her grip failed for a moment and thick stone thrust into her. Another inch? Where was the end of it? It couldn’t have been this long before! It had forced itself impossibly deep the first time, but it was that deep now and still coming. How much more was there? _Another. Inch._ She sobbed and closed her eyes, fingers aching from their attempts to slow her fall. It just kept coming and coming, pushing her deeper than she knew she could go. What made her cheeks flush was that her body seemed to welcome the invasion, loosening and deepening to accept every last stony inch, gushing slick lubricant to ease the shaft’s forceful penetration. Tightening helplessly around that inhuman girth.

She felt impaled, skewered. Thanks to the slick rainwater, she was as defenseless against the massive stone shaft as if she had been bound. It was hopeless. Finally, exhausted from her efforts, Andy leaned her head against the stone chest in front of her and silently gave up. She wasn’t going to make it back up. Not on this try. Might as well get it over with all at once... Andy loosened the grip of her hands slowly, letting herself slide down a little faster. Then she took a deep breath and let herself drop the rest of the way. The sudden rush of that thick shaft sliding into her dragged a throaty moan from her. As she slid down the last, thick, unyielding inch, her ass fell neatly into the large stone hands. The way they grabbed her now was spreading her cheeks apart, and a single smooth stone finger was pushing gently against her other hole.

Andy’s eyes widened at the touch and she flinched in alarm, struggling to pull herself back up the shaft. Before she was even two inches up she slipped and slammed back down again, crying out at both the hard thrust of the thick shaft and the feeling of that stone finger teasing into her.

The statue’s tongue was hanging out.

Andy whimpered, forehead pressed against the stone in front of her. She couldn’t fight this thing. She had offered herself up to some malevolent force and it had _taken_ her. Now she was trapped and helpless and _split_ down the middle by the biggest cock she’d ever... well, not technically seen. Her only choice now... possibly her only hope... was to please her captor and pray to be let go. She looked up at the smirking stone face. How was she going to do that? What would demonstrate that she was willing to behave?

_How about you ride that cock like the slut you are?_

It wasn’t an echoing voice in her head or an ominous rumble from the statue splitting her. It was just a realization that she knew _damn well_ what this devil wanted, and if she wanted to be let go, she had better get busy.

Andy took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She gave her legs a few moments to relax, trying to let herself loosen up a bit as she did. The rain had lessened from a downpour to a stiff shower, running down her body in soothing rivulets and dripping off her wet hair. Andy let go of the statue’s arms and slowly reached her own out to either side, stretching them and letting the strained muscles relax. She took a few deep breaths.

Then, she tightened her legs around the statue’s waist, grabbed the stone arms, and hoisted herself up.

Andy groaned loudly into the statue’s chest as the massive shaft slid out of her. Then, when she was only a few inches up, she let herself slide back down again, biting her lip on a long, satisfied moan. _Why did that have to feel so damn goooooooood..._

Legs still tense, Andy repeated the motion, slowly at first. The sting of being stretched so wide was melting into a tingling pleasure. Soon she was panting against the wet stone, groaning each time her clit bumped up against the base of the shaft. Thunder rumbled overhead as the thick shaft slid in and out of her, dripping rainwater and come onto the stones below. The hands grabbing her ass seemed to squeeze possessively every time she dropped into them, the tip of that one finger pushing inside whenever she let herself drop too low. She swore she could hear someone else’s breath over the roar of the storm, panting along with hers.

Andy reached her hands up to the statue’s shoulders to get a better grip and groaned as she slid herself up and down the gigantic stone shaft faster. Her whole body was shaking with pleasure and her moans were turning into screams. The desire to touch herself was overpowering. Finally Andy groaned in frustration and leaned her head against the statue. Letting go of the statue’s shoulder with one hand, she slid it down the broad stone chest to the place where she was being penetrated. If she didn’t get off she was going to go insane.

Her fingers rubbed over her clit and Andy’s back arched in pleasure. Each rub and each wave of ecstasy tightened her up even more around the shaft sliding in and out of her. Thunder rumbled and the wind beat at her body. Andy clenched her teeth and rubbed harder. Through the cool of the rain, a firestorm was building up in her body, and each thrust of the massive stone phallus only made it burn hotter. Andy’s tongue hung out and she panted, cheeks flushed and body shaking. God, it was so deep and so thick and moving in and out of her so fast, she was going to—

Andy’s hand clawed at the statue’s shoulder as she screamed into the wet stone. Her arm tensed as she pulled herself up the impossibly long shaft, gasping as each inch sliding out of her sent another shot of electric pleasure down her spine. Her hand was still rubbing between her legs, making them clench and shake. The liquid hot motion of inch after inch after inch of thick stone sliding out of her was ecstasy. Andy pulled herself up higher, body still churning with shivering pleasure. As the thick head slid agonizingly out of her, she let out a pleasure-drenched, lung-draining groan of rapture.

Andy gasped for air as she clung to the statue’s neck. Cool rain steamed off her body as she panted. All around her, trees bent and creaked in the wind. Her legs were shaking so badly she wasn’t sure she would be able to stand on them, and her wet pussy was dripping onto the stones below, stretched and loose and thoroughly _fucked_. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shuddering a little. Aftershocks of pleasure still pulsed throughout her body. Water dripped from her as she waited for them to subside.

Thunder rumbled gently above, sounding farther off than before. Andy looked up at the dark clouds drifting overhead. Suddenly she jolted.

“Crap!” Andy hissed. “Crap crap crap crap crap...!” That had been _way_ longer than five minutes! Had her friends intentionally let her run overtime? Had they walked away and just _left_ her here? Oh god... what if they had been _watching?_

“Dirk, you’re a dead man,” growled Andy, trying to get the muscles in her legs to unclench so she could drop back to the ground. As she did she heard a call from the trees.

“Andyyyyyy!” The tall, shadowy figure of Joey was waving his arms in the darkness. “Your time’s up! Go put your clothes on so we can congratulate you!”

“Ah... a-alright! D-don’t come out yet! Take your time!” Andy groaned as she slowly relaxed her legs. One by one, she moved her hands from the statue’s shoulders to its arms. When she had a firm grip, she began to ease herself down. She was going to have do this really, really carefully, or when her friends found her she’d still be skewered on that—

Andy’s feet landed on the ground with a wet thump. She clung to the statue for a moment as they struggled to bear her weight, eyes wide in surprise. When she was steady, she backed away a step.

The statue was standing just as it had been before, looking about as innocent as a statue of the devil can. Its broad, bare chest still loomed intimidatingly over her, its hands still clenched by its hips. And between its hips...

“A... _loincloth_?” Andy burst out. She stared at the carefully chiseled cloth folds that modestly concealed the statue’s groin. “B-but, where’s the—”

“Andy, you ready yet?”

“Agh! No, no, not ready!”

Grabbing her wet clothes from the rock, Andy pulled them back on as quick as she could. It would be just like Dirk to not wait quite long enough for her to get dressed. And speaking of Dirk... what kind of five minutes was that? She swore to god, when her friends got over here, she was going to—

Andy froze as she put her watch on. It was exactly five minutes after she had taken it off.

“Andy, can we come out _now_?”

Andy was silent for a moment, then shook her head to clear it. “Uh, yeah, yeah, I’m dressed.”

Sounds of teenage feet stepping on twigs and leaves drifted to her through the rain. Before long, the figures of her soaked friends could be made out in the darkness.

“Next time,” grunted Joey to the world in general, “we’re doing a shorter dare. And a dryer one.”

“Baby,” mocked Charlotte.

Andy folded her arms crossly over her chest. For some reason, being back in her wet clothes made her colder. “Are you all happy now? Is the dare fulfilled?”

“I’ll say! That was totally hot!”

“Dirk, you couldn’t even see anything.”

“Yeah, but the _thought_ of it was totally hot!”

“So... so you really couldn’t see anything?” asked Andy hopefully.

Joey shook his head, sending water drops everywhere. “I mean, we could tell that you kind of climbed up on the statue and were humping it for a while.” He gave her a thumbs up. “Looked tricky. Nice legwork.”

“Yeah,” murmured Charlotte, giving Andy a look that seemed entirely too pleased. “You did good, baby.” She turned to the others, head cocked slightly to one side as it always was. “Shall we head back to our nice dry cabin?”

“God yes.”

“Amen.”

“So no one else is getting naked? Ow!”

“Shut up and walk, Dirk.”

Andy let out a breath of relief as, one by one, her friends started to file down the skinny forest trail. Her legs were still shaking. She really hoped she didn’t start walking funny. As Joey disappeared between the clawing branches, Andy took her first few steps, as confidently as she could. No funny walking here. Just a girl who completed her dare. She tried not to make eye contact with Charlotte as she stepped past the smirking girl and in between the trees.

As soon as the shadows engulfed her she felt a hand slide over her mouth and an arm pull her back against a slim, fit body. Andy squeaked in alarm.

“Hush now, little Andy,” Charlotte’s voice whispered. “You can keep secrets from the rest of them, but I want to know what you’ve been doing for the past five minutes.” She nipped Andy’s ear. “...Or however long it was for you.”

Andy let out a muffled grunt of protest, brown eyes wide. Charlotte’s hand slid across her stomach and into her pants. Andy’s throat promptly tied itself in a knot.

“Let’s see...” purred Charlotte. Her fingers slid gently across Andy’s clit, drawing an embarrassingly loud moan from her. “Ooh, sensitive. Could it be true, then?” Her fingers slid lower. Andy grunted feebly, trying to stifle her sounds of pleasure as Charlotte’s fingers slipped easily into her. They started to probe around, pushing deeper. Andy shuddered against Charlotte’s body, groaning at the sensations. She could practically hear the girl’s smile.

“Mm, I had a suspicion,” Charlotte murmured, her voice pouring into Andy’s ear like honey. “Nice and wet and _loose_.” Her tongue ran up Andy’s neck, smirking as the girl squirmed. “Looks like you got off after all, Andy dear.”

With a soft chuckle, Charlotte slid her fingers out of Andy and dragged them up slowly across her clit, making her back arch. Then she pulled her hand out of Andy’s pants and removed the hand covering her mouth, brushing past her quickly and following the others down the trail. Andy gasped for a moment or two, body hot and throbbing again. As she watched, Charlotte lifted her fingers up to her mouth and slid them in, snickering quietly as she walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50119756663/inviting-the-devil.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
